Michael Bisping
Background Bisping's grandfather Andrew (Andrzej) was a Polish noble, a military leader of the "Bishop's Pings" (hence "Bisping" and his nickname "The Count"). After World War II, Bisping's grandparents relocated to England. His father Jan was in the British military. Bisping has three children with his fiancee, Rebecca. Bisping's third child was born just before he set off to the USA for final preparation in his fight against Dan Miller. Bisping has family around the globe, including in Germany, England, Ireland, and the United States. He currently resides in Orange County, California. UFC career Bisping beat Alan Belcher in a Middleweight match up at UFC 4 by Unanimous decision, in his next fight Bisping lost a Middleweight title fight against champion Anderson Silva by KO at UFC 11, Bisping lost at UFC 18 by KO to Jorge Rivera in the first round, Bisping won his next fight this time against Yoshihiro Akiyama at Fight Night 5, Bisping lost to Paulo Filho at Fight night 7 by KO, Bisping lost his next fight at UFC 33 to Chris Leben by KO, Bisping beat Rousimar Palhares by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3 prelims, Bisping beat Mark Munoz by Unanimous decision at UFC 40, Bisping lost to Wanderlei Silva by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 14, Bisping lost to Nate Marquardt by Unanimous decision at UFC 45, Bisping beat Alan Belcher by TKO at Fight Night 18. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 6 - 0 | Alan Belcher | TKO (Punches) | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.41 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Nate Marquardt | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Wanderlei Silva | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Mark Munoz | Unanimous decision | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Chris Leben | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.03 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Paulo Filho | TKO (Punch) | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.03 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | TKO (Punch) | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.59 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Jorge Rivera | TKO (Punch) | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.42 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Anderson Silva | KO (Kick) | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | Middleweight title fight. |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Alan Belcher | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}